Détruire
by The Disturbed AngeL
Summary: Il n'aime que détruire, c'est son plaisir et là il veut lui faire mal, jusqu'au jour où...UA


**Bonsoir!**

**Bien longtemps que j'ai pas posté sur Naruto tiens, et j'écris alors que j'en ai une en cours sur FMA, ahlalala pas bien....**

**Vous savez comment m'est venu cette fic? et ben heu en rêvant lol! ça m'arrive pas souvent ce genre de chose, mais en gros c'est ça, j'en ai rêvé, juste un petit bout et ça a donné ça donc chercher pas à réfléchir, c'est juste une fic comme ça, j'avais envie de me faire plaisir!**

**Bon comme d'hab, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et ne m'appartiendront jamais!...malheureusement...**

**Bref bonne lecture!**

**CHAPITRE I**

Dans le monde, il y a deux sortes de personnes,

Les forts et les faibles,

Ceux qui ne sont pas respectés et se font écraser,

Et ceux que l'on respecte et qui écrase,

Moi je fais parti de ceux qui écrasent sans pitié,

Je suis celui qu'on regarde de loin sans oser l'approcher,

Celui qu'on adule et pourtant que l'on craint,

Je suis celui que les filles aiment et que les garçons détestent,

Je laisse planer une sorte de mystère autour de moi et cela les attire,

Comme des mouches...

Mais j'en ai assez, assez de cette vie sans aucune couleur, fade...

Sans aucun intérêt...

Tous les jours, je n'ai envie que d'une chose,

Détruire...

Détruire tout ce beau monde autour de moi qui semble se complaire dans leur vie minable,

Les détruire et les regarder s'aplatir en souriant,

Il n'y a que ça qui compte dans ma vie, être celui qui reste debout,

Celui qui baisse les yeux pour voir les autres à ses pieds, voir toutes ces personnes à mon service...

Ces personnes que je peux détruire d'un seul mouvement de main, ou d'un seul regard,

Et j'adore ça, vraiment...

C'est ce que j'aime le plus au monde...

Enfin jusqu'à ce que tu débarques et là en voyant ton sourire, en voyant ta joie de vivre et en voyant ton air supérieur devant moi, je n'ai plus vécu que pour une seule chose,

Te détruire à ton tour, effacer ce maudit sourire de ton visage,

Tu es devenu mon obsession...

Tu es arrivé un matin d'hiver, tu portais un manteau avec une capuche, je ne voyais pas ton visage, je ne voyais que quelques mèches de tes cheveux et déjà je savais que leur couleur ne me plairait pas...

Et j'avais vu juste, depuis quand avait-on vu un membre de la famille avec des cheveux blonds, de mémoire d'Uchiha, ce n'était jamais arrivé...ah mais c'est vrai...tu n'étais pas vraiment un Uchiha....

Juste un bâtard que ma tante avait pris en pitié et décidé d'adopter, je la savais déjà simple d'esprit mais là j'ai franchement cru qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes,

Et tu avais rejeté sa capuche en arrière, révélant tes yeux d'un bleux profonds comme je n'en avais jamais vu mais ce n'était pas le problème...les Uchiha étaient fait pour se faire respecter et toi le mioche, le gamin, le moins que rien détruisait tout ce que nous avions compris...

La raison? Tu avais seulement décidé que tu n'avais besoin de personne pour ranger ton manteau et un cri d'exclamation avait pris toutes les personnes présentes, parce que personnes n'avait jamais fait un seule chose de sa propre main, les domestiques étaient là pour ça et toi...toi!

J'en avais décroisé les bras de surprise et dieu savait que pour me surprendre, il fallait y aller et cela avait été le déclenchement de ma colère contre toi...

Tu as fais le tour des personnes, tendant la main pour saluer les hommes, faisant un baise main pour les femmes, certains étaient ravis d'autant de bonnes manières, d'autres sceptiques, et d'autres dans mon cas, ne montraient rien sur leur visage, ne trahissait aucunes émotions...

Alors qu'en moi, tout était autrement, je fulminais de rage devant toi et puis qu'est-ce que c'était que ce prénom...Naruto...cela n'avait rien de noble, cela ne ressemblait à rien...

Tu était presque arrivé devant moi, tu étais devant mon frère, il était légèrement différent de moi, nos éducations ayant été quelques peu différentes, il était le chouchou de la famille, le génie, mes parents en été plus que fiers, moi aussi j'étais fier de lui mais jaloux, jaloux à en crever alors quand je l'ai regardé te prendre la main franchement et te faire un sourire, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et je me suis mis entre toi et lui,

Tu m'as regardé sans comprendre ma réaction et mon geste mais tu as vite rempalcé la surprise par ce sourire, et tu m'as tendu la main à ton tour,

- Fallait le dire que tu étais si impatient de me connaître, Sasuke c'est ça?

Et devant tout le monde, j'ai repoussé ta main, frappant violemment dedans, te faisant comprendre que nous n'avions pas le même rang, que tu étais petit face à moi, tu as eu un mouvement de recul et j'en ai profité pour approcher mon visage du tien lentement, un lueur effrayante dans le regard,

- Ne me touches pas, tu es un déchet, tu n'as rien à faire ici, tu n'es pas de notre sang, tu n'as pas à poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur nous, et si tu essayes encore une fois, je te le ferai regretter crois moi...

- Sasuke!

Mon frère m'a pris par l'épaule et m'a retourné vers lui, et m'a relâché vite fait en voyant mon regard, il savait que je détestais les classes inférieures plus que tout et je ne supportais pas qu'une personne autre que notre sang entre dans la famille,

C'était pour moi le pire des affronts...

Je lui ai demandé calmement de me laisser passer et sans un regard pour toi, j'ai quitté la pièce, mais je savais que le regard de mon père était posé sur moi et qu'il était fier de ma réaction...

Il avait de quoi être fier, il m'avait bien dressé...

Et pendant les jours qui suivirent, tu as essayé de me parler et je t'ai évité, je t'ai insulté, je t'ai même frappé pour que tu comprennes qu'il fallait que tu t'en ailles, mais tu n'as pas bougé, tu as tout encaissé sans broncher et ma haine ne s'en est trouvé que décuplé,

Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose, une chose qui te ferait définitivement perdre ton sourire qui m'horripilait plus que tout, j'étais déterminé et rien ne pouvait m'éloigner de mon but,

Itachi avait compris à quel point je pouvais être mauvais et avait essayé de me remettre dans le droit chemin, il comprenait, il avait été comme moi à une époque, le seul plaisir qu'il avait était de voir les gens à ses pieds et rien ne le satisfaisait plus que ça.

Et il était parti étudier à l'étranger et était revenu transformé, pour moi, ce n'était plus le frère que j'avais connu et j'avais mis de ma distance entre lui et moi alors quand il avait essayé de me raisonner te concernant, mon poing était parti tout seul...

Et j'ai compris que ce n'était pas à mon frère que j'avais voulu du mal mais à toi, de toute mon âme, je voulais te détruire...

Alors j'ai fais la seule chose qui pouvait te briser...sans aucund remords...

J'ai attendu que la soirée se passe, je ne t'ai pas quitté des yeux de tout le repas, tu l'as senti je le sais, tu as tout fais pour ne pas me regarder, tu as peur? J'en doute...tu n'es pas le genre à avoir peur comme ça...intimidé je dirais mais c'est tout.

J'ai attendu que tout le monde aille se coucher, j'ai attendu dans le salon que tu quittes ta chaise et que tu ailles dans ta chambre et je suis resté assis devant la grande cheminée...et j'ai souri...

J'ai souri à l'idée de ce qui t'attendais...

J'ai alors lentement monté les marches, très lentement, je me suis retrouvé devant ta porte et je suis rentré, je savais que tu ne dormais pas, tu étais assis sur ton lit, la tête basse et je me suis approché sans un bruit,

Tu t'es retourné et tu n'as pas eu le temps de crier que j'avais plaqué ma main sur ta bouche et cloué sur ton lit, je le savais, je suis plus fort que toi et puis quelque part, tu sais que tu ne peux rien faire, tu n'es rien pour cette famille, je suis le descendant, celui qui héritera de tout pas toi...

Toi tu n'auras rien...

J'ai enlevé ma main de ta bouche, tu n'as pas crié, tu m'as juste regardé fixement sans baisser les yeux et j'ai encore détesté ça parce que tu n'as pas baissé les yeux, tu n'as pas montré le moindre signe d'inquiétude enfin pas tout de suite...

Il a fallu que je baisse mon regard et parcoure ton corps de mes yeux pour qu'une lueur de panique ne s'empare de tes pupilles et j'ai souri parce que j'avais réussi, tu ne souriais plus,

Je me suis léché les lèvres et...cette nuit-là,

Je t'ai pris...

Je t'ai pris sans une once de sentiment, je t'ai regardé te débattre en dessous de moi et finalement tu n'as plus bougé, j'ai regardé tes larmes silencieuses couler le long de tes joues quand je me suis enfoncé en toi, te faisant presque hurler de douleur,

Je n'ai pas cherché à être doux, je voulais être violent, te faire comprendre qui était le maître dans cette demeure, moi et uniquement moi!

Et moi j'ai pris mon pied, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'être en toi aurait été si agréable, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à te souiller jusqu'au plus profond de ton être, de ton âme, je me suis délecté de tes hurlements que tu camouflais sous ma main qui recouvrait ta bouche, si j'avais voulu, j'aurai pu te faire entendre de tous, l'humiliation parfaite mais je voulais que ça reste entre nous, que tu ressentes de la crainte en me voyant.

J'ai fais de violents va et vient dans ton corps, je l'ai fait maintes et maintes fois, j'en avais toujours envie, j'assouvissais ce besoin de te faire mal encore et encore, je me suis vidé en toi et me suis levé, sans même te laisser le temps de respirer, et je t'ai dis

- Je n'en resterai pas là, tu seras ma chose et je reviendrai!

Et je suis sorti sans même un regard en arrière, devinant avec aise que tu devais être complètement brisé et un sourire avait éclairé mon visage, ça faisait tellement de bien!

En sortant, j'ai croisé mon frère, j'ai camouflé ma surprise sous un air d'impassibilité, je savais qu'il avait tout entendu, je savais que quelques années en arrière, il aurait fait pareil mais il m'a regardé, une infinie tristesse innondant ses yeux et ça m'avait troublé...il était la seule personne avec mon père que je ne voulais pas décevoir...

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, les yeux de mon frère venant me hanter dès que je fermais les yeux, je ne savais pas ce qu'il attendait de moi au final...je me sentais presque...perdu...

Quand on est venu me réveillé, je suis descendu et qu'elle n'a pas été ma surprise quand je t'ai vu riant aux éclats avec ma mère et mon frère, comme si rien ne s'était passé et quand tu t'es retourné vers moi, j'ai vu l'espace d'un instant une certaine douleur et crainte dans tes yeux, tout ce que je désirais mais ça ne suffisait pas...ce sourire était toujours là, scotché à ton visage, devenant une obsession de plus en plus incontrôlable...

À tel point que je suis venu dans ta chambre tous les soirs, te faisant crier un peu plus fort chaque fois, je voulais te donner l'envie de disparaître, disparaître de ma vie...je m'acharnais contre toi, en toi, tâchant le drap de rouge, à chaque fois, ne prêtant pas attentions aux plaintes que tu laissais échapper, ni à tes supplications, je te regardais te mordre la main jusqu'au sang pour étouffer tes cris de douleurs...

Je t'ai pris de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables, mais ma soif ne se tarissait pas bien au contraire, tu semblais plus fort à chaque fois, me destabilisant par certains côtés de ta personnalité...

La dernière fois est celle qui m'a le plus marqué, je t'ai rejoins comme tous les soirs, ça faisait bien un mois que ça durait maintenant, tu faisais tout pour que ça ne se voit pas mais je voyais parfois ton visage se tordre de douleur en t'asseyant ou en aidant ma famille dans certaines tâches et je souriais...tu n'étais pas invincible Naruto, j'avais presque réussi...

Donc je suis entré dans ta chambre et tu étais debout, m'attendant devant la fenêtre, tu t'es retourné vers moi avec le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui m'a crispé et fais serrer les dents, pourqoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit là!

Tu t'es approché de moi et a chuchoté à mon oreille

- Aller, qu'on en finisse Sasuke...

Et tu m'avais attiré vers le lit, seulement, ça n'allait pas, ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, ta voix m'avait atteint en plein coeur, comme si je ne l'avais plus entendu depuis de semaines et je t'ai repoussé violemment...

Je me suis écarté de tes bras qui avaient enserrés les miens mais dont j'avais perçu les tremblements et j'avais pas pu, je suis sorti en courant de ta chambre et me suis enfermé dans la mienne, fermant à clé,

J'ai passé ma main sur mon coeur, le sentant battre comme jamais, il ne s'était jamais emballé comme ça, je me suis laissé tomber à terre, j'ai laissé ma tête reposer contre la porte et j'ai revu ton visage dans ma tête, tellement las, fatigué, tes yeux vide de toute vie...au final, j'avais réussi...

Je t'avais détruit..

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'en avais reçu aucune satisfaction...rien...je n'avais juste rien ressenti...

Le jeu avait assez duré...

Je me suis réveillé le lendemain par des éclats de voix et des pleurs dans la demeure, je me suis levé en courant, sans prendre le temps de mettre un peignoir, je suis descendu avec juste mon bas de pyjama, faisait sursauter toutes les domestiques sur mon chemin, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas...

Quand je suis arrivé dans la grande salle, tous étaient réunis, toute la famille et je remarquais ma mère pleurant à chaude larme dans les bras de mon frère qui essayait de la consoler, mon père la regardait à peine, ou si...

Quand il la regardait, il n'y avait que du mépris dans ses yeux et ça m'avait laissé sans voix jusqu'à ce que Itachi ne remarque ma présence et ne s'avance vers moi pour me mettre le plus gros coup de poing qu'on m'ait donné dans ma vie,

J'en étais tombé à terre, massant ma joue et levant vers lui des yeux interrogateurs, il m'avait regardé de haut, de la colère dans le regard avant de s'adoucir d'un coup et de s'agenouiller devant moi, passant sa main sur ma joue endelorie pour son coup magistral, il m'avait parlé d'une voix très calme et très basse

- Tu dois être fier de toi mon stupide petit frère...Ce Naruto dont la vue t'insupportait au plus haut point ne viendrai plus déranger ta petite vie si parfaite...

Je n'avais pas compris sur le moment jusqu'à ce qu'il ne finisse par s'exprimer à voix haute et ne me glaçe le sang

- Nous l'avons retrouvé dans sa chambre, inanimé...tu vois, il a préféré mettre fin à ses jours plutôt que du subir tout ce que tu lui as fais subir, j'espère que t'es fier de toi...

Il n'y avait eu aucun reproche dans sa voix, aucune animosité tandis que j'enregistrais lentement ce qu'il venait de me dire, alors c'était ça, t'avais préféré mettre fin à tes jours plutôt que de m'affronter, espèce de lâche!

Mais alors que je devais me réjouir de ton acte, je n'en avais qu'un goût amer dans la bouche, une sensation désagréable m'avait pris tout à coup et je n'ai eu que le temps de sentir les bras de mon frère me serrant contre lui que j'ai compris...

...Que je pleurais...

Itachi avait ses bras autour de moi, je sentais ses cheveux me chatouiller le visage, j'avais laissé mes bras le long de mon corps, j'en avais levé un pour le lever vers mon visage et quand j'avais senti ma joue humide, j'ai compris que c'était bien ça, je pleurais et je ne l'expliquais pas.

Je m'étais écarté de ses bras, le poussant de toutes mes forces, le laissant plus que surpris, et je levais mon regard vers toutes les personnes présentes qui me regardaient sans comprendre, je pouvais entendre certains de leur murmures

_" C'est la première fois que je le vois pleurer! "_

_" Un garçon de son envergure qui pleure, ce n'est pas très digne d'un Uchiha"_

_" J'ignorais qu'il était si proche de ce garçon, je pensais qu'ils se détestaient"_

je les entendais mais ne les écoutait pas, mon regard était focalisé sur la seule personne dont je voulais la reconnaissance plus que tout...mon père...et sa réaction m'avait arraché de ma stupeur, il avait détourné les yeux d'un air dégoûté...

Dégoûté de voir son fils pleurer devant toute la famille...

Et je suis parti, je me suis dégagé de l'étreinte de mon frère, j'ai couru dans les escaliers, loupant des marches, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois et je suis entré dans ta chambre, j'ai fermé la porte derrière moi, j'ai ignoré les coups de mon frère derrière cette dernière, me demandant de le laisser entrer mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je me suis dirigé vers ton lit, celui où je t'ai fais crié plusieurs fois, où je t'ai pris ton innocence et je me suis assis dessus...

Ils avaient déjà embarqué ton corps, il ne restait rien, juste une odeur et je me suis allongé, j'ai fermé les yeux, Itachi avait raison, c'était ce que je voulais, te voir disparaître et pourtant, rien, aucune joie, je ne ressentais rien...j'avais réussi à te détruire...mieux que toutes mes espérances d'ailleurs et rien...juste du vide...

Je me suis réveillé en sentant une main caresser mes cheveux, j'avais la tête posée sur les genoux de ma mère tandis que mon frère était accroupi devant moi, tenant une de mes mains dans les siennes, j'avais ouvert les yeux lentement, je les avais vu sourire, comme je ne les avais jamais vu sourire en ma présence d'ailleurs...

- Tu vois maman notre Sasuke est un être humain finalement!

Il avait dit ça ironiquement et je m'étais relevé d'une traite, murmurant des menaces de mort inaudibles à son encontre, ma mère s'était levé et nous avait laissé parler seul à seul, le visage d'Itachi s'était soudainement assombri

- Tu te rends compte de ce que t'as fait Sasuke?

Il m'appelait rarement Sasuke et quand il le faisait, c'était jamais pour des paroles en l'air.

- Je n'ai rien fait, si ce crétin n'avait pas assez de tripes pour suvivre à tout ça alors il a bien fait de disparaître, les faibles méritent pas de vivre!

- Non mais tu t'entends parler? T'es exactement comme lui!

Je savais à qui il faisait allusion mais contrairement à lui, j'étais fier d'être son fils, pas comme toi, qui n'était même pas de notre sang! D'ailleurs pourquoi je pense à toi...tu n'es plus, plus jamais je n'aurai envie de te faire mal, de te voir souffrir, plus jamais je ne verrais ce sourire que je déteste autant que je...

Sous le choc de ma pensée, j'avais écarquillé les yeux, je sens que je n'arrive plus à respirer et Itachi le remarque, il m'a tapé dans le dos pour m'aider à me calmer et s'était assis à côté de moi, j'avais serré les poings et fermé les yeux, luttant contre moi-même...

- Je t'avais prévenu p'tit frère, à trop vouloir jouer, tu t'es brûlé les ailes et il ne te reste plus rien maintenant...

Tout était embrouillé dans ma tête, je savais que ce que j'allais faire serait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie, mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais quitté la chambre, dévalé les escaliers et était revenu dans la pièce principale où tous les yeux s'étaient tournés vers moi excepté les siens, d'un pas déterminé, je m'étais avancé vers lui et l'avait agrippé par sa veste, collant son visage au mien, arrachant des cris de stupeurs à toute l'assemblée.

- Toute ma vie, j'ai voulu ta reconnaissance, j'ai voulu être comme toi, me montrer digne de toi et quand je montre un signe de faiblesse, tu détournes le regard? Je me rends compte seulement maintenant que j'ai détruit des vie pour être comme toi, fort et mériter le nom d'Uchiha.

- Tu me lâches Sasuke, et vite, sinon tu vas regretter d'avoir lever la main sur ton père!

- Non je te lâcherai pas, c'est toi qui l'a tué...c'est toi qui a fait de moi ce que je suis...c'est de ta faute si j'ai fais tout ça, si j'ai voulu le détruire, il n'était rien pour toi donc il n'était rien pour moi non plus, j'ai vécu ma vie sans avoir de volonté propre, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être con!

Je le relâche en le poussant si bien qu'il manque de perdre l'équilibre, je le vois me lancer un regard menaçant mais je n'ai pas peur, savoir qu'il a fallu que tu meures pour comprendre la vie, si c'est pas malheureux, je ne pouvais plus rester dans cette maison, j'avais fais un pas vers la sortie quand mon père m'avait interpellé

- Sasuke, si tu quittes cette maison, t'as pas interêt à revenir, je te préviens, tu ne seras plus rien moi!

- Et tu n'es déjà plus rien pour moi...

J'avais regardé ma mère une dernière fois, elle avait les yeux emplis de larmes, je savais que je ne la reverrais pas mais cette lueur de fierté qu'elle avait dans le regard m'avait donné des forces, elle était fière de moi, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle me voyait comme un homme à part entière et c'était le plus beau des cadeaux, Itachi se tenait au milieu des escaliers, lui me souriait, m'encourageant et j'avais quitté la maison sans un regard en arrière...

Je devais désormais racheter mes fautes envers toi, expier mes fautes...tu m'avais fait revivre Naruto...

::::::::::::::::::::

J'avais passé les années suivantes à étudier l'architecture, ma mère m'envoyait de l'argent en cachette, pour m'aider dans mes études et je l'en remerciais quand mon père n'interceptait pas mes lettres,

Dans le pays où je me trouvais, personne ne connaissait le nom des Uchiha et il avait été difficile de me faire à ma nouvelle vie, à parler à des gens qui n'étaient pas de la même classe que moi, à taire cette pulsion qui ne disparaîtrait peut-être jamais, l'envie de rabaisser les gens, de leur faire du mal parce que la vérité était que moi, j'avais toujours mal...

Toutes les nuits, je rêvais de toi, de notre permière rencontre, de ce sourire qui m'avait hanté durant plusieurs jours, de la façon dont je te prenais encore et encore, te faisant souffrir comme jamais, bien souvent mes rêves se terminait par la dernière image que j'avais de toi, de la façon dont tu m'avais regardé comme si...

Tu m'avais pardonné tout ce que je t'avais fait...

Avais-tu lu en moi? Avais-tu tout compris depuis longtemps, que cette haine que j'avais envers eu toi n'en avait pas été une mais que je t'avais envié...

Envié d'être capable d'être si naturel parce que personne n'attendait de grandes choses de toi, parce que tu n'avais pas tout un clan sur ton dos qui attendait que tu reprennes le flambeau un jour ou l'autre.

Et ce sourire, je l'avais détesté parce que tu était capable de sourire alors que moi, je n'avais jamais su le faire, jalousie...de t'avoir vu plus proche de mon frère et de ma mère que je ne l'avais jamais été....peut-être que ce sourire, je l'avais voulu pour moi depuis le début et comme je ne pouvais pas l'avoir, j'ai voulu l'effacer de ton visage...

Oui tu étais devenu mon obsession...et tu ne l'es plus...et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à sourire...

- Yo Sasuke, un gars qui veut te voir!

Mon coloc avait passé sa tête par la porte de ma chambre, Shikamaru il s'appelle, un peu fainéant mais un brave gars, il n'a jamais rien dis à propos de mes cauchemars, jamais il ne m'a demandé qui tu étais quand je prononçais ton nom dans mes délires...

- Qui?

Je ne voyais pas qui voulait me voir, je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis, ni de relation tout court, à part certaines personnes qui continuaient de s'aplatir devant moi pour un peu d'attention que je leur refusais.

- Un certain Uzumaki, je connais pas...bon j'le fais entrer?

- Vas-y, j'vois que ça t'ennuie déjà de parler.

Sans doute une des raisons qui font que je supportais ce gars-là, il ne parlait jamais pour rien dire, il ne posait pas des questions, ne s'était jamais demandé d'où je venais.

J'étais toujours installé à mon bureau quand j'avais entendu cette fameuse personne entrer dans ma chambre, j'avais poussé ma chaise en arrière et m'étais étiré lentement, levant mes bras, passant une main dans mes cheveux avant de me lever et de me retourner vers...

- Naruto?

Et pourtant ce n'était pas une de mes nombreuses hallucinations, j'avais les yeux bien ouverts et la personne que j'avais devant moi, il n'y en avait pas deux au monde avec de tels yeux et des cheveux aussi blonds, c'était impossible...

tu étais mort...n'est-ce pas...

- Je sais ce que tu dois te dire, je suis mort c'est ça? En fait, Naruto connu sous le nom de Uchiha est mort effectivement, moi je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki.

Il y avait une telle animosité dans ta voix que l'espace d'un instant, j'avais cru me tromper et avoir une autre personne qui te ressemblait devant moi, tu n'avais plus rien à voir avec celui que j'avais connu et j'avais toujours du mal à croire que tu étais là jusqu'à ce que ta main ne vienne effleurer ma joue et me pousse à faire un bond en arrière

- C'est bien moi Sasuke...

- Non c'est impossible, t'es mort...ce matin là, Itachi m'a dit que t'étais...mort...

Les mots sortent difficilement de ma bouche, sans doute parce que j'ai l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle, parce que j'ai peur de comprendre ce que tu essayes de me dire,

- Est-ce que tu as vu mon corps Sasuke?

Tu connaissais déjà la réponse à cette question, qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à faire, à te venger? C'était mérité, tu pouvais le faire, je ne ferais rien, je méritais ton châtiment...

- Bon t'es vivant et après, t'es venu faire quoi ici? Tu croyais quoi, j'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois vivant, ça change rien, t'es rien pour moi!

- Je ne crois pas Sasuke...tu mens très mal...

Et maintenant tu me disais que je mentais, le monde tournait à l'envers, c'était pas possible autrement et pourtant je ne faisais rien pour te contredire parce que le regard que tu avais, je ne le connaissais pas, j'avais appris toutes tes expressions pour me servir de ça contre toi et là je ne te connaissais pas j'étais destabilisé parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre à part toi et moi dans la pièce et le temps était passé...

J'avais changé, j'avais perdu de mon répondant, de mon agressivité, j'avais effacé le Sasuke Uchiha imbu de lui-même et mauvais derrière moi, je ne voulais plus le devenir mais te revoir refaisait sortir mes vieux démons et je n'aimais pas ça.

- Il faut que tu saches, tu peux remercier ton frère pour tout ça, il m'a aidé à m'enfuir, il m'a vu déperir à cause de toi et a fait ce qu'il pensait être juste, il m'a confié à un couple de jeune, ils m'ont adopté croyant que j'étais orphelin, j'ai pris leur nom Uzumaki, je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de porter un nom que le leur, enfin j'étais débarassé d'Uchiha...de toi...

Tu étais en train d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, tu me faisais clairement comprendre que j'étais la cause de ta fausse mort et même si je le savais, l'entendre de ta bouche me faisait mal mais j'encaissais, c'était mérité, je t'avais fait tellement plus de mal, ce que tu me disais n'était rien comparé à ce mois de souffrance que je t'avais fait subir contre ton grè.

- Ils sont morts dans un accident, j'ai appelé ton frère à l'aide, il ne t'en a jamais parlé, je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire, il s'en est longtemps voulu de te cacher ça, il m'a tout raconté avant que je ne m'en aille avec mes parents adoptifs, il m'a raconté comment tu avais tourné le dos à ton père, si seulement tu avais ouvert les yeux avant...

- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé? Abrèges Naruto, si tu veux te venger de moi alors fais le, tournes pas autour du pot comme ça! Moi j'aurai aucune pitié!

J'ai essayé de te faire réagir mais au lieu de ça, je n'ai eu droit qu'à un regard triste et j'ai detesté ça, tu as réveillé trop de vieux démons en moi et je n'ai de nouveau qu'une envie, faire de toi ma propriété, l'envie est revenue, encore plus forte qu'avant et si tu ne pars pas tout de suite, j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire, te faire.

- Je ne suis pas venu me venger Sasuke...

J'ai envie de hurler, de te faire dégager le plus point possible, mais au lieu de ça, tu t'es approché de moi et j'ai reculé, je me suis cogné contre mon bureau et t'as continué à avancer vers moi, j'ai senti une sorte de crainte m'envahir parce que je ne savais pas ce que tu allais faire et alors que tu n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage, je t'ai regardé te pencher vers moi et lentement poser tes lèvres sur les miennes, me faisant sursauter.

Tu t'es retiré aussi vite que tu t'es approché et a replacé une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et tu as dis une phrase que je n'oublierais jamais

- Arrêtes de te détruire Sasuke en faisant le mal autour de toi, c'est pas moi que tu voulais faire souffrir mais toi, je l'avais compris dès le début et je t'ai laissé faire, j'ai voulu que tu comprennes mais tu ne l'as pas fait...et si je reviens vers toi aujourd'hui c'est pour que tu vois qu'il n'y pas que de la souffrance dans ce monde...il y a moi...

Et tandis que je t'ai écouté sans broncher, j'ai enregistré tes paroles dans ma tête, cherchant à en comprendre le sens et j'ai fini par réaliser que c'était toi qui avait vraiment tout compris depuis le début, et je n'avais rien vu...

Et aujourd'hui, maintenant que tu es devant moi, je n'ai envie de te dire qu'une seule chose...et lorsque je te la dis, tu me regarde surpris avant de me faire ce sourire, ce sourire qui nous aura fait du mal à tous les deux, tu me prends dans tes bras et alors que j'ai ton parfum qui enivre tous mes sens, je sens ta bouche contre mon oreille qui me demande de te répéter cette phrase et je le fais, je te la redis tandis que pour la première fois je sens un sourire prendre place sur mon visage en même temps que j'enroule mes bras autour de ta taille,

Cette phrase, je ne cesserai jamais de te le dire pour que jamais tu ne m'abandonnes de nouveau...

- Empêches moi de me détruire....

Ah, et je pense qu'il faut que j'ai une sérieuse conversation avec mon frère aussi mais c'est une autre histoire...

_**Owari**_

**Fini!**

**00h13, j'suis morte, faut pas chercher loin avec cette fic, j'en ai eu envie donc dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!**

**bye bye!**


End file.
